


Persistence

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, dark!, obsessed, steve is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Steve hates the word 'no'.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Witness will be posted tomorrow but for now, another dark!Steve.
> 
> Warnings: non/dubcon elements, rough sex, oral.  
> This is dark!Steve Rogers and explicit. 18+ only.
> 
> As usual, leave a comment below and I'll see you there. Hope you all enjoy.

Lydia was your typical writer. Small, mousy, keen on wool sweaters and dark turtlenecks. Her dark hair and darker eyes made her pale skin stand out, especially on days such as this. The New York sky was grey, the clouds barely holding back the shower which threatened to fall. She took her usual route to the cafe; today she was working from home; another gossip article for the magazine. She was growing tired of celebrities and socialites, she wanted to write about something meaningful. She had to keep reminding herself that it was a means to an end. One day she would be a co-editor, or even editor, and then she could gripe about the uselessness of celebrity branding.

On days when she wasn’t in the office, she allowed herself a trip to the cafe, a latte and muffin to accompany the clicking of keys as she typed away. Often her drink had grown cold by the time she finished and her half-eaten muffin was wrapped and tucked away for later. The baristas knew her by name and remembered her order easily. There were a few other regulars she recognized too, one she was avoiding came up to the door just as she did.

She had met Steve Rogers by chance. Sent to interview his acquaintance, Tony Stark, she had run into him on her way up to the highest office in Stark Tower. It was a passing greeting, a short introduction performed out of courtesy by Tony, but she had never expected to see him again. Then, she did. It was odd. The super soldier had recognized her in the small cafe as he stood in line, remembering her name and sparking a short conversation. She was eager to be away to write. She didn’t stay in the coffee shop, paranoid that he would want to continue the chat. From there, she would see him at least once a week and she weighed switching cafes. But she liked this place, it had good food, and was less expensive than most shops in the city. So she stayed, refusing to let his presence get the best of her.

“Lydia,” He greeted you in a low voice, waiting for you to enter ahead of him. “Great timing.”

“Ha, yeah,” She headed for the back of the queue, it was thankfully short. “I suppose.”

“How have you been?” He stood beside her in line, rather loomed. He was much taller than her, and wider. She was certain he could have picked her up as easily as a children’s toy. That’s what she felt like standing next to him.

“Busy, you?” She tried to hint at him. She really needed to get this article done.

“Well, you know, the same,” He shrugged, “Wish the weather would lighten up. I get tired of New York on days like these.”

“Yeah, I guess,” She agreed. She actually enjoyed the rain and looked forward to the downpour expected later tonight.

“You on the clock?” He pondered.

“Actually, yes,” She answered, hiding her relief. She didn’t have to be rude and bring it up. “Short deadline.”

She stepped forward as the barista called for the next customer and Steve followed closely. The barista confirmed Lydia order before she could place it and her unwanted companion pulled out his wallet. “I’ll get this,” He told the barista before they could ask plastic or paper and he added his own coffee to the bill, swiftly swiping his card. She crossed her arms, hiding her distress. She had told him over and over she didn’t want him paying for her.

They moved over to the bar and waited for their fare. She grabbed her latte, unfortunately in a glass mug so she had to stay in, and her muffin on its plate as Steve took his black coffee. “Do you mind if I join you for a few minutes? I’m just waiting for Sam,” He asked.  _Wow, he was actually considering her desires_. If her small rebuffs weren’t enough for him, she’d have to start being a bit more forward.

“Sure, why not?” She shrugged as she took her usual spot at the table for two in the corner. She set down her food and unhooked her bag from across her body, ready to pull out her laptop and start. She figured his friend would be there soon enough and she would be free of him. Plus, she had the excuse of an article calling her name. He sat across from her, gripping his paper cup as he leaned against his chair casually.

“So, do you ever not work?” He asked, “Say, Friday?”

Lydia tried to smile. How many times did she have to say no. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a nice guy or unattractive, _hell, he was the hottest guy she knew_. It was only that she didn’t need the distraction. He was already enough of a thorn in her side. She held back her sigh, “Steve, I’ve told you. I can’t. I have my work. I just don’t have the time if I’m going to make co-editor.”

“I’m sure you could find an hour for me. That’s all I ask,” He smirked, “Come on, Lydia.”

“No,” She said sternly, her lips a straight line. “Look, I don’t want to be rude but I also don’t want to tell you again. I’m flattered, really, but no. Okay?”

She hadn’t meant for her tone to grow so hostile but she really had to get this article done and asking for an extension would do her no favours. Steve blinked, his smirk twitching but he kept his disappointment at bay. He cleared his throat and shook his head lightly. 

“Alright, I get it.” He raised his hand defensively, “Just thought I’d give it another try,” He stood and checked his watch, “Sam’s late. I’ll have to go hunt him down.”

“Okay,” Lydia said quietly. He was holding back but she could sense he was more than just disappointed. He was angry. She hadn’t ever seen him anything but calm. Even after a dozen rejections but today was different. “Bye.”

“See ya, Lydia,” He tapped the table with his fingers before turning away, she waited for him to leave before daring to pull out her laptop. As she waited for it to boot, she shivered. Something about the interaction unnerved her. The subtle tick in his jaw as he bid his farewell, she had poked something deep inside him. Something scary.

***********

Later that night, Lydia was content enough to send away her final draft. She was proud. She had given herself an extra day off that week from all her hard work. As it was late, the laundry rooms were empty, and seeing as she didn’t have to be in the office early, it was the perfect time to catch up on the overflowing hamper in her room.

She dragged her basket back to her apartment, the eerie silence of the hall muffled by the booming music blaring from her headphones. She bopped her head as she walked along; the tunes would make the task of folding much quicker. The warmth emanating from the freshly dried clothes was comforting and she pushed inside her apartment, sliding the chain into place and twisting the lock. You could never be too careful in New York. She continued onto the bedroom, setting the load on her bed.

She picked up the first shirt and folded it carefully, opening the middle drawer of her dresser as she placed it away. She moved between bed and dresser as she worked on one piece at a time, swaying her hips in time as she did. She was halfway done when she sensed a shadow move behind her. She froze and turned, finding nothing but an empty doorway and her small bedroom. She was tired and it was late, that was all.

She turned back and returned to her chore, barely finishing the fold of her sleeve before she was pulled off her feet. A thick arm hooked around her middle and she kicked out, overturning the basket with her foot and it landed between bed and dresser. Her headphones were ripped from her head as she struggled, grabbing at the arm of the intruder. He grunted as he pushed her forward until her legs met the edge of the bed. His other hand was on her neck and he forced her to bend, holding her head to the mattress.

“You think you’re special, don’t you?” Steve’s voice froze her as his strength kept her from any effective resistance. His other hand was on the back of thigh, edging along the bottom of her ass. “Little writer girl.” He growled and pulled back his hand, slapping her ass hard and she squeaked.

“S-Steve,” She stuttered, reaching back to touch his hand but he only pressed her head harder into the mattress. “Wh-what are you doing? Why are you doing this?”

“You don’t ask questions here, you little slut,” He moved behind her, bending over her small body so that he once more loomed over her. He released her neck, pushing his forearm across her shoulders to keep her in place. “You think I don’t know what you really are. Full of shit, is what you are!” He hissed, “Work, work, work, right?” You felt him fumbling around and a screen appeared before your face suddenly, your Tindr profile, forgotten and inactive, beamed back at you. “Wasting your time on this app when I could give you what you’re looking for.”

He tossed his phone onto the dresser as he stood, his hand on the small of her back as he kept her bent over. He rubbed the bulge of his jeans against her as he righted himself, inserting his hand between her legs roughly as he groped her through her sweats. “Even through these, I can feel what you really want.” He said, “You want me, slut.”

He slapped her ass again and let go of her and she whined. Quickly, she made to crawl across the bed but he was too fast. As she tried to wriggle away, he grabbed the waist of her sweats and she only accomplished the baring of her ass and thighs, the pants rolling to her knees. She twisted and reached back to pull them back but Steve continued there path until her legs were naked. She had foregone undies for the sake of laundry.

She turned her body to face him, kicking at him as he came nearer. He caught her ankles easily and pulled her legs apart as he climbed onto the edge of the bed and forced them around his body. He released her only to wrap his hands around her waist, pushing her shirt upward and she tried to keep him from moving it past her stomach. He merely grabbed the hem and tore, the fabric ripping up the centre and falling open to reveal her naked torso. She gasped as he snapped the straps of the tank and it fell flat beneath her.

“I know what you need. You just need to take it, slut,” He grabbed the back of her head, bunching her hair in his hand as he pulled her toward him and retreated off the bed. His eyes burned down at her as he easily guided her body with his own. “On your knees,” He demanded and she tried to shake her head. His other hand was at her throat in a moment, “Now, slut.”

She blinked as her eyes grew glassy with unspent tears but she obeyed. He was so strong and his hands so big. He could almost enclose her whole neck with his fingers. “No running,” He warned her as he released her, “I mean it. I will catch you.” She knew he would. Even if she tried to flee, she doubted she’d get one step past him. “Now,” He reached to his pants, “Be a good slut and open up.”

She watched as he unbuttoned his fly and pushed down the zipper, freeing his erection from his boxers just above the opening of his jeans. He stroked his hard length and her eyes rounded at the size of him. The throbbing head was already leaking and the veins along the sides bulged in expectation. She gasped and he chuckled.

“No, don’t go telling me you’ve never seen one before,” He reached out to stroke her hair as his other hand gripped the base of his cock, “A slut like you must like the taste.”

He pressed the head to her lips, forcing them further open as he bent his knees to ease his entrance. He planted his feet far apart, both hand on the side of her hand as he entered her mouth. With every inch, Lydia fought for breath and struggled not to choke as he met the back of her throat. He was salty. She did her best to open up to him as he slid further down, fighting against her gag reflex.

“You are a slut,” He remarked as he bottom out in her throat, “Fuck, I knew it.” He held her steady as he pulled back, allowing her little time to breath as he plunged back into her. He didn’t wait for her to catch up, thrusting hard and fast into her as he began to groan. “All these boys you meeting online when what you really need is a man.” He rasped, “A man to fuck you into your place, slut.”

She reached up to grasp at his pelvis as he fucked her face, her head pounding at the lack of air as saliva dripped down her chin. Finally, he removed himself and she heaved, gasping thankfully as she filled her lungs. “Let me see that pretty little ass of yours again,” He motioned her to her feet and turned her around, his hands grazing her butt. He paused at her thighs and bent to breath in the scent of her sweaty hair, “You ready to take it all, slut?”

He scooped her up before she could react, his hands on the back of her thighs as he held her legs bent. She felt his cock poking at her entrance and she moaned unwillingly. It felt nice. After all these months of nothing, the sensation of another human touching her, even roughly, was overwhelming. “Go on and help me out, slut.”

He moved his pelvis to prod her and Lydia reached down to line him up with her entrance. She held her breath as his head pushed into her and he slammed into her all at once. She cried out at the air rushed from her lungs and she touched her clit as it throbbed, trying to ease the pulsing. “Are you touching yourself, you little slut?” Steve gristled in her ear, “That’s my job.” He warned and she snapped her hand away.

He thrust sharply and she squeaked. It encouraged him as he repeated the action, waiting a few seconds between each as he relished in the harsh slap of skin against skin. “Any of those Tindr boys fuck you like this?” He asked, “No. All their puny cocks could never please a slut like you.” He hammered away, lifting her up and down his length as he tilted his pelvis into her. She couldn’t help the high-pitched murmur with each thrust.

He walked with her in the air, continuing to fuck as he got up on the bed. He let go of her legs and she quickly got them below herself to keep from falling. He cupped her breast in his hands as he held her flush against him, working his cock in and out as he grunted. He only became even more fervent, his thrusts deeper and deeper. His right hand slipped lower down, tickling her stomach as his other tweaked her nipple. Two fingers found her clit and began drawing circles, his pace never wavering.

Lydia’s pussy began to quiver as she trembled, the ripples rising higher and higher, collecting in her pelvis as they threatened to bloom. “You gonna cum, you little slut?” He purred in her ear, “Yeah, you cum for this big cock.” He rammed into her hard, staying there as she exclaimed in pleasure, her orgasm had her eyes rolling back in her head.

As she slowly descended from her high, Steve shoved her forward so that she barely caught herself with her arms. She was on elbows and knees as he set once more to fucking her as hard as he could. He shifted a leg up so he was only on one knee, his foot planted beside her as he delved into her. “Oh, you slut, you’re going to make me cum.” He snarled, thrusting in and out as his fingers dug into her hips, slamming her against him. “You going to take my cum in your mouth, slut? Hmm, going to swallow it up?” Lydia groaned and he chuckled, “Oh-ho, no, my little slut wants me to cum inside of her?”

Lydia was totally out of it. She was barely aware that it was the super soldier behind her. The noise which came out of her could have meant anything but Steve took it as her approval. He hissed and grunted and his motion turned uneven. A warmth seeped inside of her as he spilled forth, his hand pushing apart her ass as he watched himself fuck her until the cum ran out around his cock.

“Little slut, take that cum so good.” He leaned over her until she was forced flat on her stomach, his cock still inside her. He made to move to get up, covering her body with his as he breathed into her hair. She closed her eyes, praying that this was it. She felt him twitch within her, slowly he began to pull out but paused as only his head remained. He thrust back into her, finding a slower rhythm as he began to fuck her again. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”


End file.
